Learn To Love Again
by SweetGA07
Summary: She's been hurt in the past and is afraid to put her heart on the line again but when they get thrown in a storyline together, feelings start to develop and she finds herself wanting to give love another chance.
1. Chapter 1

"_I really wished that you would actually just stop lying and admit the truth." Alana said looking at the guy she thought she knew. _

"_I am telling you the truth!" shouted Michael as she looked at him shaking her head. "Why are you believing her?!" he added. _

_Alana shook her head at him as she moved away from him as she stepped closer to her. _

"_I saw you two together in public together Michael! I saw you you guys kissing each other in the park!" Alana said looking at him like he was crazy. _

_She looked around the living room and ran her hand through her waist long black hair. Her deep brown eyes were filled with rage like she was ready to just strike at any minute. _

"_That wasn't me!" Michael said trying to touch her arm but she jerked it away from him. _

"_Oh it wasn't? Is that the excuse of the year for you?" Alana shouted back at him as she threw a pillow at him. _

_Michael caught the pillow and put it back down on the couch behind as he watched Alana walk back and forth in her living room. _

"_Come on baby we can work this out." Michael said pulling her into his arms trying to hold onto her. _

_Alana pushed her self away from him making her self move further away from him. _

"_Michael just get the hell out of my house!" Alana shouted looking at him with so much hate and anger. "You tricked me for the last time Michael now get the fuck out of my house." She added. _

_After her comment he looked at her with a sad face she shook her head as he tried to touch her. He ran his hand over his face then walked out of the house leaving Alana alone in the living room. _

"_Why." Alana shouted as she fell to the floor. _

_She fell to the floor with a hard thud. Alana looked around the living room looking at all the memories that were created. She jumped up with this piercing sounding scream as she ran over to the mantel and sling all the things to the floor making the glass break. _

"_I hate you!" shouted Alana as she fell down into the pill of glass that was in the middle of the room. _

_End of Flash Back_

"Hello anyone in there." said a female voice.

Alana shook her head a little bit knowing she was caught in a day dream once again. She looked around the locker room and saw her best friend Traci trying to get her attention.

"Oh I'm sorry." Alana said shaking her head. "Did you say something?" she added.

Traci laughed at her friend's reaction and walked over to her and sat down in front of her on the bench.

"Are you ready for your match?" Traci asked looking at her with a smile.

"I'm going against Jamie (Velvet Sky) so I think I can do this." Alana said laughing.

Traci nodded in agreement as she got up from the bench as Alana pulled out a pair of her tight pants and her camouflage halter top.

"You and camo." Traci said laughing.

"I like it and plus it makes me seem like I'm tougher then I am." Alana said with a smile as she started to strip down and get into her ring attire.

"I can't believe you brought a camouflage thong and bra that is something I thought I'd never see." Traci said laughing.

Alana laughed at her friends comment as she slipped on her skin tight pants. She grabbed her shirt and slipped over her head.

"How do you want your hair done this time?" Traci asked with a bright smile.

"I think I can handle it this time." Alana said pointing the comb at Traci making her laugh.

Alana pulled her hair up in a high pony tail leaving some of her hair in front of her face. She looked in the mirror and grabbed her make up bag. She put on some dark eye liner and some dark eye shadow and looked at Traci who gave her thumbs up.

"Great." Alana said rolling her eyes as she put her things back into her gym back.

She walked out of the locker room leaving Traci alone in the room she went to her end of the tunnel and saw some of the man standing around looking at her.

"What never seen a woman in tight clothes?" Alana said looking at them with a pissed off look.

Each other just looked away while Alana walked closer to the tunnel to see if her match was due soon. She saw that she was still waiting on the whole Team Cage and Team Tomko thing to finish. It took about 20 minutes for them to finish and she moved out of the way as all of them made their way to the back. Alana looked around backstage then out of the blue she was knocked off her feet.

"AH!" Alana said loudly as she fell to the ground.

She looked up and saw she was laying beneath Terry Gerin (Rhino) with him smiling at her.

"Why don't you watch where you are going next time?" Alana said as she pushed him off of her.

"You were in my way." Terry said in a calm voice.

"I was off to the side and you're the one who hit me so I'd say you need to watch where you are going." Alana said as she straighten her shirt then walked towards the tunnel.

Impact

"Ladies and Gentlemen its time for the knockouts to show how tough they are." Don said as the camera went to the tunnel.

"Wish I Had a Angel by Nightwish" hit making the crowd cheer loudly as black and green lights started to flash.

"From Detroit, Michigan…Angel!"

Angel walked out of the tunnel making the crowd cheer loudly as she posed in the middle of the ramp. She walked down the ramp and clapped some hands with some of the fans. She slid into the ring and ran over to a turnbuckle then posed making the crowd cheer louder.

"From Las Vegas be companied to the ring by Angelina Love…Velvet Sky!"

Velvet Sky and Angelina Love did their normal routine making the crowd cheer and boo together. They walked to the ring and got into the ring doing their normal thing making Angel roll her eyes at them.

"Angel vs. Velvet Sky is going to be a good show." Don said laughing.

"Oh this is going to be great." Mike said laughing.

The bell rung as Angelina Love got out of the ring. Angel looked around ring and pointed at Angelina telling her to stay out of the match. Velvet Sky ran towards Angel and they locked up and Angel threw her backwards making Velvet land on her ass. Velvet hit the mat and got up and Angel this time ran towards locking up with her. Angel backed her into the corner then backed off as Slick Johnson counted. She slapped Velvet in the chest making her scream in pain.

"Angel seems to be having the upper hand." Mike said as he study the moves of the new comer.

"I am sure that Angelina Love has something up her sleeve to make sure that Velvet will soon get the upper hand." Don said laughing.

Velvet was holding her chest while Angel smiled as she licked her hand and gave Velvet one more chop making her scream in pain. Angel laughed at her Velvet then kicked her in the stomach and threw her across the ring by her hair. Slick Johnson told her to watch and she only rolled her eyes. She walked over to where Velvet Sky was and Velvet rolled her up and only got a 2 count making Angel get pissed off.

"I've seen that look in her eyes and that look isn't pretty." Don said as the camera went to Angel who looked like she was ready to kill.

Angelina jumped onto the side of the ring making the crowd cheer loudly as Roxxi ran out of the tunnel pulling her off the side and hit her face on the side of the ring. Angel looked at Velvet then pulled her up and Velvet was fighting back giving her punches in the face. Angel was backed into the corner and Velvet chopped her making her scream loudly. Velvet did it one more time and Angel snapped and grabbed Velvet by her hair and threw into the corner and started to chop her back.

"The end is soon near." Don said laughing.

Angel looked around the impact zone then with all her strength she threw Velvet into the other corner making her bounce back hard and hit the mat making her scream. She dragged Velvet to the middle of the ring and put her back to Velvet then jumped and did a back flip and landed on Velvet and covered her for the ring.

"Here is your winner..ANGEL."

Angel looked at Velvet Sky then got up from the mat and kicked her in the side making her roll over. She looked up an saw Roxxi and Angelina going at it out side of the ring. She went too slid out of the ring only to have the lights go out making her stand still in the ring. The lights came back on making the crowd boo loudly as Angel was being held by her throat by Tomko.

"Team Cage! Do you want anything to happen to a innocent little girl!" shouted Tomko into a microphone.

"Little girl?" Angel said looking up at him with wide eyes and her fist went to punch him.

Her wrist got caught by James Storm. She looked at him and he was going no no. She glared at him with death glare. Before anyone could anything else the crowd cheered loudly as Team Cage ran out of the tunnels towards the ring. Angel yelped as she was thrown to the mat with a hard thud.

"Why did Team Tomko bring Angel into this I mean she hasn't done anything ever to them?" Mike said looking at Don.

"I don't know but it seems to me that Angel is highly unhappy." Don said laughing.

Rhino helped her up but she threw him away and rolled out of the ring and walked up the tunnel very pissed off and holding her throat.

"Oh I'm pissed." Angel said to her self as she walked down the ramp to the backstage.


	2. Chapter 2

"What in the hell was that Cornette!" shouted Alana as she held onto her throat.

"We had a chance of plan we are going to put you in a spot in the PPV." Jim said as Alana was walking back and forth in his locker room.

"Excuse me?" Alana said looking at him with a very pissed off look. "I told you guys that I didn't want to be a part of the PPV! If it was do anything then it was be in the Queen of the Cage." She added.

Jim looked up from his paper work and looked at the very upset young woman who was standing in front of him hold her throat. Alana pushed some of her hair out of her face and looked at him.

"I am not going to do that match." Alana said turning to walk out.

"You don't do that match Alana you're fired..." Jim said in a low voice.

She stopped as she opened the door and looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"You have to be kidding me." Alana said crossing her arms.

"No I'm not kiddo so if you want to keep your job I think you might want to rethink your choice about doing that match." Jim said looking at her with a wink along with a smile.

She stomped her feet as she turned and walked out of the office leaving Jim alone once more to do some paper work. Alana slammed the door and once the door was closed she screamed very loudly making people in the hallways stop what they were doing and look at her like she was crazy.

"Get back to work." Alana said snapping at them as she walked down the hallway.

"Are you always this bitchy?" a male voice said looking at her.

Alana turned around and saw Terry Gerin looking at her as he leaned against the wall looking at her.

"Pretty much." Alana replied back.

"If your nicer then you will get more people likening you and im sure that you'll get laid." Terry said looking at her with a laugh.

His comment made Alana look at him like she was ready to attack him.

"Bite me Terry." Alana snapped at him as she started to walk down the hallway again.

"Point to the place baby and I'll make sure you'll enjoy it." Terry shouted making Alana flip him off as she continued down the hallway.

Women's Locker Room

"I hate men!" shouted Alana ask she walked into the locker room making her friend Traci look up at her.

"What happen?" Traci asked as Alana walked past her.

"I'm getting involved with the whole Team Cage vs. Team Tomko shit." Alana said putting her hands on her hips. "Didn't you see what happen out there in the ring?" she added.

Traci nodded at Alana as she started to get undressed.

"I was told that I had to do the match or I'm fired." Alana said putting on her other halter top.

"What? Did you say you weren't going to do it?" Traci said looking at her.

"No I didn't say anything I just walked out and people looked at me and I told them to get back to work and out came Terry Gerin asking me if I was always this bitchy." Alana said as she button clean blue jeans.

Traci knew the reason behind her friend's bitchy attitude but no matter how people tried to understand or get close enough to understand Alana never let anyone closer no matter if it happen 2 years ago or not.

"Traci?" Alana said waving her hand in front of her face. "Woman are you in there?" she added.

"Yea sorry sweetheart I was thinking about what I have to do this week." Traci said putting her jacket on.

"Ok I'm going home for the weekend and I'm hoping to get some things out of the house." Alana said putting her jacket on.

"Do you need any help?" Traci asked her friend.

"Nope I've got a friend of mine coming to help me get rid of a lot of stuff. We might actually just go shopping and threw everything away." Alana said laughing.

Traci laughed at her friend as they both walked out of the locker room together. It only took them a few minutes to walk towards the parking lot. Alana waved bye to her friend as she walked towards her truck.

"Why do you hang around her I mean she is a total bitch?" A male voice said making Traci turn around to see Terry.

"Because you'd have to understand her Terry." Traci said taking her keys out of her pocket book.

Terry laughed at his friend's comment and shook his head.

"What is there to understand? She is a woman who is a bitch." Terry said looking at Traci who wasn't happy with that comment.

"She might be a bitch but you have no damn idea Terry why she is the way she is but if you want to know why don't you take the time and find out." Traci said poking him in the chest.

Traci just walked away from him and went to her car soon followed her friend out of the parking lot. Terry shook his head and walked over to his rental car.

Next Day

Alana woke up with banging on her front door making her jerk up in her bed. She yawned as she hoped out of her bed and slowly walked down stairs and saw her friend looking in the window looking at her.

"About time you wake up you lazy ass." Courtney said looking at her best friend as she opened the door.

"It's 8 in the morning Court why can't you just stay in bed?" Alana asked looking at her friend with a raised eye brow.

Courtney walked into the house allowing Alana to close the door. Alana followed her into the living room and just laid down on the couch holding the pillow.

"Well when your 2 and half months pregnant your bladder seems to want to fill up more." Courtney said making Alana's eyes pop open. "I'm carrying Lance Jr." she added.

Alana popped up from the couch and looked at her friend with wide eyes making Courtney laugh at her reaction to the news.

"Does Lance know?" Alana asked with a smile.

"Oh yes he know he went to the doctor with me yesterday and man you talking about a proud papa he went around hugging the nurses going I'm going to be a daddy I'm going to be a daddy over and over again." Courtney said laughing.

"That is Lance for you." Alana said pushing her self up from the couch then stretched. "So since you are 2 and half months pregnant where do you want to start?" she added smiling.

"Well since we are kind of doing spring cleaning we need to start with that room you never open and Al before you start you need to get that stuff out." Courtney said pointing at her.

"NO!" shouted Alana looking at her

"Bull damn shit! You need to get rid of that shit that has caused you to act like a bitch to every man for the past 3 damn years." Courtney said looking at her. "I was there last night at the tapings I saw how you treated the staff as well as Terry that you should be ashamed of because that man helped train you." She added.

Alana looked around her living room then walked over to the mantel and grabbed a key from off of it and looked at Country who was smiling. She threw the key to Courtney who was already walking up the stairs. Alana slowly followed her and sighed heavily as Courtney put the key into the lock and opened the door that has been closed for nearly 3 years.

"I can't do this." Alana said turning around but Courtney grabbed her by her arm and shook her head.

"Come on in I'll be with you." Courtney said giving her friend a supportive smile.

Alana walked into the room and turned the light on and looked at a few boxes that were stacked up in the corner with things she hoped to forget now she was being forced to either to remember or threw them out.

"Do you want to keep anything?" Courtney asked looking in a box that was on top showing a photo of herself, Lance, Alana, and Michael parting on new years 3 years ago.

"I don't know Court." Alana said crossing her arms in front of her.

Courtney pulled out a bunch of photos and put them to the side onto a table. She looked at Alana who was ready to cry because she was looking at the picture on top. Courtney turned to the side and saw the picture was of Alana her face black and blue from bruises.

"What the hell is this?" Courtney said asked picking up the pictures and looking through them and noticing they were mostly of Alana with bruises.

"Michael took them because he wanted to show off his work." Alana said looking at the pictures crying.

"Is this why you have been a bitch?" Courtney said looking at her. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" she added.

Alana just shrugged her shoulders at her best friend then threw the picture down and ran out of the room with Courtney close behind her.

"Al!" shouted Courtney as she followed her best friend into the living room who was on the floor on her knees crying.

Courtney got behind her friend and held onto her best friend who held onto her like a child holding onto a mother who was hurt.

"I wanted to tell but he said if I said anything he would kill me." Alana said looking at her holding onto her tightly.

"He wouldn't have touched me Lance wouldn't have let him." Courtney said kissing her head.

Alana wiped some tears away from her face and looked at Courtney who was watching her with a smile on her face.

"Do you think you will be a bitch now that you've let some of the shit out?" Courtney asked with a raised eye brow.

"I'm not a bitch." Alana said acting shocked.

"Bullshit you're the Queen of the bitches." Courtney said laughing.

Alana laughed at her friend's comment.


	3. Chapter 3

"Would you just calm down?" Traci said while Alana put her bag down onto the floor of the locker room.

"How can I calm down? I mean I read on the net that I was the one who went to Cornette and said I wanted to be in the match." Alana said unzipping her gym bag pulling out her outfit for the night.

"Al come it's just a damn match you act like its life or death." Traci said looking at her.

Alana looked at Traci and smiled a little bit.

"You're right it's just a match." Alana said grabbing her pants and changed into them while Traci looked at her like she was crazy.

"Ok who are you and where did you do with Alana?" Traci said changing into her street clothes.

Alana laughed as she took her shirt off and showed she was wearing a blue and white poka dots bra and she put on a white shirt and smiled at her.

"Ok what no camo?" Traci asked.

"Well my soaks are." Alana said showing them off as she put on her wrestling boots.

Traci laughed at her as she showed them off. Alana laced up her boots and looked up at Traci who was already doing her hair making her smile.

"Thanks." Alana said as she went back to lacing them up.

"Not a problem." Traci said putting it up into a high pony tail. "Need me to do your make up?" she added.

Alana shook her head no as she finished the boots up and grabbed her make up bag and put her make up. After about 20 minutes Alana was done and she looked at her watch.

"I'm going to go see if I can find Courtney and Lance." Alana said with a smile.

"Ok tell her I said that I can't wait to spoil that baby." Traci said laughing.

"Ok I will." Alana said laughing.

She walked out of the locker room and shut the door and went to left and bumped into someone.

"Next time watch where you're going!" shouted a male voice.

Alana slowly looked up and saw Terry Gerin looking at her with a pissed off face.

"I'm sorry." Alana said looking down at the ground.

"Ok what in the hell have you done with the bitchy girl I met a few days ago?" Terry asked with a raises eye brow.

"None of your business." Alana said stomping off leaving him alone in the hallway. '

"Man women are strange no wonder why I'm divorced." Terry said walking down the hallway.

Alana stopped in the hallway and turned back saw him walking down the hallway the other way she shook her head as she turned the corner hoping to find her friend.

Cafeteria

"Ahh I can see you made it what took you so long?" Courtney asked Alana as she was walking towards the table.

"I had to get dressed then I ran into your brother." Alana said rolling her eyes.

"You guy's not getting along again?" Courtney asked with a raised eye brow. "I mean why can't you guys get along!?" she added.

"He started it." Alana said looking at her.

"He always starts it." Courtney said laughing as she took a bite of a piece of fruit.

Alana just stole a grape from her plate and smiled when she popped into her mouth. She rolled her eyes at her with a smile as they kept on eating fruit.

"Hello to my two favorite ladies." Lace Hoyt said walking into the room.

"Ahh baby." Courtney said smiling.

Alana turned around and Lance did the hip thrust making her shake her head and put her hands over her eyes.

"No that is a bad image." Alana said covering her eyes making the couple laugh at her.

"Oh I don't mind you having the image." Courtney said laughing. "I know who is getting infected at the end of the night." She added.

Alana's eyes got wide and made a sick face making Lance fall from his chair and hit the floor laughing making Alana bust out laughing.

Courtney laughed at the site in front of her and smiled when her brother walked into the room.

"Hey Bro." Courtney said making Alana stop laughing. "Don't you go anywhere." She added pointing at Alana.

Alana growled a little bit before stealing another grape and making faces at Lance who was making them back.

"Alright kids." Terry said sitting down on the other side of Lance.

"Alright old man." Alana said mocking him making Lance laugh at her.

Courtney shook her head at her best friend then looked at her brother.

"Come to steal her?" Courtney asked with a smile

"I don't want to because I've had enough of her." Terry said looking at her with a evil glare.

Alana just got up from the table and walked out of the room leaving the three of them at the table.

"Why can't you guys be nice to each other?" Courtney asked looking at Terry.

"I would be nice but that girl doesn't want to be nice to me even though I helped trainer her Court. I am not going to pretend to be nice to anybody." Terry said drinking some of this water.

"You know of all people should know why she is a bitch most of the time!" Courtney shouted at her brother. "I mean you hung around her more then anyone shouldn't you know?" she added.

He just shrugged his shoulder at his sister as he got up from the table to do his match.

Lockdown

"He is sitting up for the gore!" shouted Don as the crowd cheered loudly.

Angel was shown fighting with Jackie in the ring and she heard the crowd boo loudly when she felt a jerk and she screamed a little bit then fell to the mat because James Storm pulled her in front of him to take the gore for him. Angel rolled to her side and held onto her stomach while the crowd cheered when Rhino gored James Storm and got the 1 2 3.

"Your winners Team Cage!"

Angel didn't move she held onto her stomach and looked up and saw Rhino checking on her. She closed her eyes once more and held onto her stomach trying to breath. She felt her self being rolled to the side of the ring then felt someone pick her up. She looked up and saw that Rhino was carrying her to the back.

Backstage

Terry put Alana down on the trainer's table moving out of the way so the trainer could check on him.

"YOU IDIOT!" shouted Courtney who ran into the trainer's room. "You could have stopped!" she added.

"How the hell can I stop when I'm going at full force towards a man?" Terry shouted at his sister.

Courtney and Traci who ran into the room ran over to the table where Alana was being checked out by the trainer.

"It seems like she has 2 broken ribs." Brad said taping up her ribs while she was groaning in pain.

"WHAT!" shouted Alana only to regret when she held onto her ribs.

"Alana calm down you have 2 broken ribs which means you need to rest for about 2 or 3 weeks without doing anything and you'll be fine." Brad said laughing as he handed her 2 pain pills. "Now I know she drove here on her own but someone needs to drive her home and stay with her." He added.

Right when he finished his comment everyone in the room seemed to look at Terry who was standing leaning against the wall.

"Oh no." Terry said moving away from the wall.

"Oh yes my dear brother you injured her you take care of her." Courtney said looking at him with a pissed off look on her face.

The pain pills seemed to be starting to work on Alana because she was falling asleep while sitting up.

"Damn that shit works fast." Kevin Nash said making the group laugh.

"Fine." Terry said looking at his sister who was giving him puppy eyes. "Let me go get dressed and I'll take her home and spend the night but if she gets any more bitchy then I am going to leave." He added.

"Ok." Courtney and Traci said at the same time with a smile.

Terry walked out of the trainer's room with the guys following him towards the locker room.

"You are trying to set them up." Traci said looking at her corner.

"Who me? Never." Courtney said with a smile making Traci laugh.

Alana was laying down on the table like she was drunk holding onto her ribs while the girls looked on with smiles.

"Now I know what she looks like drunk." Traci said laughing.

About 30 minutes later Terry walked into the room and saw that Traci had left leaving Courtney in the room with Lance. She had fallen asleep on Lance's lap while Alana was asleep on the trainer's table.

"Hey Lance." Terry said shaking him.

"Oh hey I'm going to because I want to get her to bed because of her being pregnant and all." Lance said while Terry nodded at him.

He put his bag on his shoulder and walked over to the table where Alana was asleep peaceful. Terry touched her face for a minute then shook his head.

"Come on babygirl." Terry said picking her up into his arms. "I hope I don't fall." He added with a laugh.

"If you fall I'll catch you." Alana said with a smile.

"You can't catch me woman." Terry said laughing.

"Your right but I can try." Alana said with a laugh making Terry smile as he walked towards the parking lot holding onto the small woman who was high on pain meds.

She fell back to sleep when he put her into the passenger site. Terry closed the door and looked at Courtney who was in the car next to them leaving. Lance waved as he left the parking lot.

"Ok now let's go home ourselves." Terry said climbing into the car.


	4. Chapter 4

"How did I get here?" Alana said looking around a bedroom that she didn't know.

She sat up fast then hissed making her remember she has broken ribs. Alana looked around the bedroom and looked at the bed noticed it was a huge bed then looked onto the floor and saw Terry laying down on the floor with some covers and a pillow.

"Uh ok how do I get out of this room." Alana said biting her bottom lip.

She slowly moved to the other side of the bed and tipped toed to the door and took one more glance at Terry. She slowly walked over towards him and touched his shoulder gently.

"Hey Terry get into the bed." Alana said in a whisper.

He said something but she couldn't understand him but he got into the bed making her laugh at him. Alana walked out of the bedroom slowly and down the stairs slowly and walked towards to the kitchen and noticed it was huge.

"Damn and a man lives here?" Alana said holding her ribs.

She walked over to the refrigerator and opened the door. After about 2 minutes of looking through and wondering where everything was she pulled out some eggs, bacon, and cheese.

"Ok he might have hurt me but he brought me home." Alana said looking for some pans.

It took her about 20 minutes to fix everything. She put some cheesy eggs on 2 plates along with some bacon then grabbed the toast she had put on and put it on the plate.

"Damn I'm acting like his wife someone help me." Alana said to her self as she tired to lift the tray.

She pouted but the last time she lifted it and smiled brightly as she walked up the stairs slowly. She opened the door and closed his slowly.

"Wake up sleepy head." Alana said putting the tray down on the night stand beside the bed.

"Who are you?" Terry said looking at her like she had really lost her mind.

"Look Terry I know that we got off on the wrong foot when I was your trainee and I'm sorry but I was going through some things that I didn't even tell you." Alana said looking down at him. "I want to start over and maybe show another side of me that many people don't see because of the past." She added.

"You didn't poison the food did you?" Terry asked taking a bite making Alana roll her eyes at him.

"No I didn't Terry." Alana said taking a bite of eggs as she leaned against one of the post of the bed.

They sat in silence while they ate and Terry put the plate back down on the tray and looked at Alana who seemed to have some of the meds in her system.

"Here." Terry said getting up from the bed.

"No I'll just go across the street and get in my bed." Alana said standing up but sat right back down.

"You're stubborn." Terry said laughing.

"Thank your sister." Alana said laughing.

Terry watched her crawl back under the covers and put the plate back on the tray. He walked over to the other side of the bed and got into the bed and turned his back to her.

"It's to early go back to sleep." Terry said with a yawn.

It didn't take Alana long to fall back to sleep curled up to the covers and the pillow.

Few Hours Later

Terry slowly woke up with the sun in his face making him blink to be able to see normal. He went to move but realize he couldn't. He slowly looked down and saw that Alana was now curled up to him with her head on his chest which took him by surprise He put his arm around her shoulders gently and looked at her to see if she would move.

"What am I doing?" Terry asked himself as he looked at Alana who was starting to wake up.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Alana said moving away from him.

"No it's fine." Terry said looking at as she looked at up him. "I actually didn't mind it." He added.

Before Alana could say anything the bedroom door open and Courtney slowly walked into the bedroom and saw them and stopped in the door way with a shocked face.

"Do you guys want to tell me something?" Courtney asked looking at her brother and best friend who was in the same bed.

"Nothing happen Court don't you even think about it." Alana said moving away from him and got up out of the bed.

Courtney watched her best friend leave the room then looked at her brother and did a smile.

"Nothing happen." Terry said getting out of the bed.

"But I'm sure it would have if I didn't walk it." Courtney said walking out of his bedroom closing the door behind her.

Alana looked up from the couch as she heard Courtney coming down the stairs. She held onto a pillow and looked at her.

"Nothing happen." Alana said yawning.

"Then tell me what happen before I walked in because it seemed to me that someone fed someone breakfast in bed." Courtney said looking at Alana.

Alana sighed she should have known that Courtney would say something about that.

"I woke up and I wanted to thank him I guess." Alana said looking at Courtney who was smiling at her.

"I think someone is realizing a crush." Courtney said making Alana look at her like she was ready to kill her.

"I do not!" shouted Alana getting up from the couch and walked out of the house slamming the door.

Courtney shook her head and walked out of the house followed her into the yard into the street.

"Would you just wait a damn minute?" Courtney said grabbing her arm and looked at her.

"Why so can you say that I have a crush on your brother?" Alana snapped at her and looked at her.

Courtney knew that she had pushed Alana a little bit more then she should have but she wanted to push her away from the memory of Michael. He did so much to her from the stuff that she had read in the diary that Alana had wrote and hide away in the room.

"Would you stop acting like a child?!" Courtney said looking at her. "You want to forget about Michael but you won't even try!" she added.

Alana looked at her and held her ribs without another word she turned on her heels and walked to her house.

"Al!" shouted Courtney who was jogging after her. "Would you just god damn it." She added

Alana turned to her friend as she stepped foot on her porch and looked at her with a sad face.

"You think you know what the hell I'm going through but you have no damn clue Court. You are the girl who always got any guys she wanted! I was the one who got the losers and jackasses! I was the one who got hit and hide it from everyone!" shouted Alana looking at her.

"What?" a male voice said making Courtney turn around to see her brother standing there.

"Shit." Alana said turning to go unlock her house.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Terry asked her standing there wearing a pair of pants and a hoodie

Alana held onto to the door knob as the tears started to fall down her cheeks. Courtney looked at Terry then back at Alana who had her back to them still.

"Did you guys ever think I wanted to keep it hide because I was ashamed?" Alana asked turning around looking at them as she wide her tears away.

"Al there is nothing to be ashamed of. Michael was a jackass he kept you away from friends and your family." Courtney said walking over to her. "I read your diary Alana." She added.

"YOU WHAT!" shouted Alana looking at her with wide eyes. "YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO READ IT!" she added.

Alana sat down on the steps and ran her hand through her hair and looked at the both of them who were looking at her.

"I can't really stand here and say that I know what you're going through Alana that would be a lie but I do know that I am here for you and even though we hate each other I'm still here if you want me to go beat up that guy." Terry said hoping to make her smile.

Courtney laughed at her brother's comment then looked at Alana who was smiling and laughing.

"No don't beat his ass because some day he will get what is coming to him." Alana said wiping some tears away from her cheeks. "I am going to go inside and take a long hot bath." She added.

"Ok I will come by and check up on you like I was told to do." Terry said before walking back across the street leaving Courtney alone with Alana.

"Come on." Courtney said helping her up.

Alana turned around and walked into the house with Courtney close behind her. Courtney closed the door and looked at Alana who was walking into the kitchen.

"Al I'm sorry I shouldn't have read your diary." Courtney said taking a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"No its fine Court it just I thought no one would find it." Alana said taking a sip of orange juice she poured. "But help me forget about Michael." She added.

Courtney smiled at her and nodded.

"Does that mean I can set you up with blind dates?" Courtney asked with a little smile.

"Sure I guess." Alana said drinking more of her juice.

Courtney smiled at her and hugged her gently.

"Ok go take a shower I'll let myself out and I'll come by later maybe I won't see no one in the bed again." Courtney said teasing her friend as she walked up the stairs shaking her head.

"It would be my business if it happens." Alana shouted as Courtney closed the door.

Courtney closed the door and leaned against the front door with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh this is going to be fun two people I know need dates and need someone in their life to make them happy Big Brother I hope your free." Courtney said pushing her self away from the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you serious?" Alana asked looking at Courtney who was standing in her living room.

"Yes I'm serious you have a blind date tonight." Courtney said looking at Alana who was sitting on her couch.

"After 3 days you've found me a blind date?" Alana asked laughing.

"Uh huh and they will be waiting at the restaurant." Courtney said smiling. "I know it's going to be cold tonight but I have you a trench coat so let's go find you something sexy." She added.

Alana shook her head and got up from off of the couch slowly and followed her best friend up the stairs to her bedroom.

"I am trying to figure out who you got me a date with." Alana said walking into the room.

"Oh don't worry you will know the person when you see them." Courtney said laughing.

Alana didn't like the answer to that question but just shook her head at her friend. After about 20 minutes Courtney walked out of Alana's closet holding a dry cleaner's bag.

"What is this?" Courtney asked putting it on the bed.

Alana shrugged her shoulders as Courtney opened the bag and pulled out a floor length black halter dress with two slights on each side.

"Wow." Courtney said looking at her.

"I brought this when I got to go to the WWE Hall of Fame in 05 I believe." Alana said smiling.

"You went with whom?" Courtney asked looking at her.

"I went with Michael who else?" Alana said looking at her Courtney. "He brought another dress so I didn't wear this one." She added.

"You'll wear it." Courtney said putting on the bed. "Go take a shower." She added.

Without another word Alana walked into her bathroom closing the bathroom door. After about 30 minutes in the shower Alana walked out of the bathroom in a bath robe.

"I'm going to be doing hair and make up." Courtney said smiling.

"Great I'm going to look like a hooker." Alana said teasing Courtney making her smile.

Alana walked over to her dresser and pulled a g-string and a strapless matching bra. She slipped them on then put the robe back on.

"I will put it in ringlets ok?" Courtney said looking at her Alana as she sat down in the chair.

"Ok do what ever it is you want." Alana said trying to sound like she was ready for this.

"If you don't want to do this Al tell me." Courtney said getting in front of her.

"I need to get over him so let's try." Alana said with a smile.

Courtney nodded at her as she started to blow dry her hair. It took them about 20 minutes to do her whole hair. Courtney had put her hair up somewhat in a pony tail and then some where hanging down around her face.

"Damn I did a good job." Courtney said letting her look in the mirror.

"Wow I love it." Alana said looking in the mirror touching her hair. "Come let's do my make up." She added.

Courtney pulled out the make up bag from the dresser and put it beside her going through it. After looking through everything and putting everything on Courtney put on very little make up.

"Wow." Courtney said with a smile. "If I was a male and I was single Id date you." She added.

Alana busted out laughing as Courtney looked at her watch.

"Crap your going to be late." Courtney said moving around fast.

"Calm down." Alana said grabbing the dress from the bed and taking it off the hanger.

She put the dress on and smiled at Courtney who gave her heels. She modeled the dress and the shoes before Courtney threw her the trench coat.

"GO!" Courtney said as they walked out of the bedroom. "Go to the Cuisine Restaurant" She added

Alana grabbed her keys and pocket book then walked out of the door leaving Courtney alone in the house. Courtney looked out the window and waved at her with a smile.

"If you only knew." Courtney said as she watched Alana leave the house.

Cuisine Restaurant

Alana parked her car on the side of the building hoping not many people would notice her coming into the place. She walked up to the front of the restaurant and looked in not seeing anyone she knew. She walked into the place giving people a smile as they past her.

"I'm here for a blind date and I have no clue who the person is." Alana said to the host who was looking over his book.

"Oh you must be the woman who is to show up we have been waiting." He said taking her coat from her.

"Is he cute?" Alana asked with a smile.

"Yes Ma'am he is very handsome." He replied to her question. "Right this way." He added.

Alana followed in suit behind the man as she followed him to where he was leading her to go. He moved out of her way and she saw Terry looking over a menu.

"I will kill your sister." Alana said putting her hands on her hips.

"Ah Hi Al I'm waiting for a date." Terry said smiling.

"I believe I'm your date." Alana said as she sat down in the chair the host had pulled out. "Thank you." she added.

Terry looked at her with a smile and shook his head.

"Let's not the disappointment ruin a good night out shall we?" Terry said smiling.

"It isn't a disappointment Terry." Alana said smiling. "It's just the fact your sister wanted to play match maker." She added.

"That Courtney does play well but last time you remember I got divorced." Terry said laughing.

Alana nodded at him with a smile as the waiter came out with a smile on his face.

"I will have the water to drink and I'll have the Almond crusted soft shell crabs with coconut citrus glaze." Alana said with a smile as he wrote it down. "Terry what will you have?" she added looking at him.

"I'll have water to drink and I will have the filet of beef tenderloin dinner." Terry said nodding at him.

The waiter walked away as another came over and filled their glasses up with water.

"You did good at the ppv until I gored you." Terry said making Alana smile.

"Thanks you did great as well just watch out for me next time I don't like to be on the receiving end of it." Alana said making a joke.

"Ok I'm sorry about that but I didn't think he would do that but I guessed wrong." Terry replied as he took a sip of his water.

Alana looked around the place and looked at all the people that were around them either looking and pointing or just whispering about them.

"Did you pick this place or did Court?" Alana asked taking a drink of her water.

"I did to be honest I've liked this place wanted to come so I picked it." Terry said making Alana nod at him. "Why didn't you tell me he was hitting you? I mean we were close friends me and Michael he never lead on he was doing something like that." He added.

Alana sighed as she looked around the placing now realizing she should have ordered some wine. He was going to be drilling her about her past with Michael.

"I didn't want anyone to know I guess I mean most people would have called me a liar or stupid because I never opened my mouth about it." Alana replied as she looked at him with a tear rolling down her cheer.

"Your not stupid and I wouldn't have called you a liar I mean I knew Michael had a bad temper from the start but I never thought he would take it out on a woman." Terry said touching her that was on the table.

"You didn't know no one did." Alana replied as she held his hand. "But I'm trying to move on from the past it's been 3 almost 4 years and I'm worrying about my future." She add.

Before Terry could reply the waiter brought their food over to their table. Alana smiled at him as he put her plate in front of her along with Terry's.

"Well enjoy." The waiter said before walking away.

"Thank you." Alana said with a smile.

Terry just nodded at him as he started to eat. Alana smiled as she was eating her slowly. She looked around at the people who were still talking and pointing.

"Are they always like this?" Alana asked as she shook a bite.

"Normally they are." Terry said with a smile.

Alana nodded at him as she started to eat. After about 40 minutes of eating and talking Alana was laughing so hard she could cry.

"You serious you and Tommy did that?" Alana asked covering her mouth laughing.

"Yes we did but don't remind him around Trisa because then he will be in some big trouble." Terry said pointing at her.

"Ok I wont." Alana said laughing. "It's getting late we should leave there isn't many people here anymore." She added.

Terry looked around and noticed that most of the people were gone and the waiters were talking to themselves and looking at them.

"Come let's go so they can clean." Terry said getting up. "I'll pay this time." He added.

"This time?" Alana said smiling.

"Yea this time next time we go out it's your treat." Terry said with a wink making her smile.

Alana got up from the chair and followed him to the front to pay for the bill. The host helped Alana put her coat back on.

"Thank you." Alana said with a smile.

She waited on Terry to get his coat. Terry opened the door and Alana walked out first and smiled when she looked at him.

"I had a good night." Alana said with a smile. "The best I've had in a while." She added.

"I'm glad I could help to give you that night." Terry said with a smile. "Do you think we can do it again sometime?" he added.

Alana smiled at him and nodded.

"Sure I'd like that." Alana said kissing him on his cheek.

She smiled at him as she walked to her car. Terry watched her walk to her car then went to his car to go home for the night.

"Thank you sis." Terry said before pulling out into the street.

"Thank you Court." Alana said as she was driving down the street.


	6. Chapter 6

Alana pulled up into her drive way with a smile on her face. She noticed that her lights where on and Courtney's car was still in her drive way as well.

"What the hell please tell me nothing happen?" Alana said as she put her car in park.

Really quick she turned her car off and hoped out of the car. She ran to her house and opened the door and saw that Courtney was wearing one of her Halloween outfits. She was wearing a sexy sequin trimmed v cut devil catsuit.

"Uhh Court." Alana said looking at her.

Courtney turned around with a shocked face then started to laugh. Alana closed her door and laughed when she turned around.

"Ok you can keep the outfit if you tell me why you set me up with your brother." Alana said walking towards her.

Courtney smiled at her then giggled letting Alana know she did it for a reason.

"You better spill!" shouted Alana walking towards her.

"I'm sorry but you guys were both well lonely!" Courtney said putting her hands up. "Plus your single and trying to move on and Terry will is divorced trying to move on." She added.

Alana looked at her and shook her head as she walked over to the couch taking her jacket off.

"So did you have a good time?" Courtney asked with a smile.

"Yes if you must know." Alana said rolling her eyes.

Courtney screamed at the top of her lungs and hugged Alana around the neck making her laugh.

"Ok ok let me breathe Court." Alana said pushing at her friend.

Courtney let her go and smiled brightly at her. Alana sat down on the couch and looked at Courtney was modeling the outfit she was wearing.

"Before I forget Jim called and said that you have a photo shoot tomorrow." Courtney said with a smile. "Your going to be modeling Lingerie." She added.

Alana shook her head and rolled her eyes at Courtney who was smiling.

"Come on Al you've got a great body you hide it behind jeans and t-shirts." Courtney said smiling. "Plus all the guys drool for you so give them something to actually drool about." She added.

"I don't showing off my body why can't people understand that?" Alana asked looking at Courtney.

"I don't know but I know that you need to break out of their shell that Michael Manna put you in." Courtney said grabbed her trench coat and put it on. "I'm going to wear this to the hotel and give Lance a little treat." She added grabbing her other clothes.

Alana just nodded at her as she walked out of the living room. She heard Courtney lock the door before closing it.

"God I hate this." Alana said out loud as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

She slipped her dress off and put it back on the hanger and in the bag.

"I need sleep because those things start at 9 and its 12 now." Alana said as she walked to her bathroom.

She took her hair down and grabbed a pony tail holder and put it into a messy bun. She drew a hot bath and shed the rest of her clothes off.

Next Morning

"WAKE UP!" shouted a female voice.

Alana groaned and pulled the covered over her head she heard Courtney laugh at her then she pulled the covers from over her head.

"Come on get up Al." Courtney said with a smile. "It's 7:30." She added.

"I'm suppose to be at the photo studio at 9 go back to the hotel." Alana said with a frown trying to grab the covers back.

"No get up!" Courtney said holding onto the covers tighter. "You have to get up because we have to pick out the outfit." She added.

"What?" Alana said looking at her.

"Come on Al I've got the perfect outfit and I mean it shows off your legs and some of your back and heck it shows off how big your boobs are so come on." Courtney said hitting her with a pillow.

Alana groaned as she sat up in the bed and looked at Courtney like she was ready to kill her. Courtney gave her a little laugh and smiled brightly making Alana roll her eyes and yawn.

"You better be glad I love you." Alana said pointing at her as she straighten her halter top.

"Oh I know." Courtney said laughing.

Alana got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom shutting the door making Courtney laugh at her best friend.

"I'll get your clothes." Courtney said walking towards her dresser.

"What ever." Alana shouted as she washed her hands.

Courtney pulled out a long sleeve light blue turtle neck and a pair of jeans. Alana walked out the bathroom yawning and dragging.

"Now where do you keep your bra and panties?" Courtney asked looking at her.

"Closet dresser." Alana said with a yawn as she walked over to the bed.

Courtney put the clothes down on the bed then walked over to closet and opened the door. She grabbed a pair of matching bra and panties then threw them to Alana who was yawning still.

"I'll be down stairs." Courtney said walking out of the bedroom leaving Alana alone to change.

Alana nodded at her as she started to change into the clothes that Courtney picked out. It took her about 20 minutes to get dressed. Alana brushed her hair and put it up in a messy bun then walked out of her bedroom and smelt something good.

"Are you cooking?" Alana shouted as she walked down the stairs.

"Yes the baby is hungry." Courtney shouted laughing.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Lance was sitting at the table with his head on the table asleep. Alana shook her head laughing as she walked over to Lance and shook him.

"Oh hey sorry." Lance said with a yawn.

"It's ok Lance go get in my bed sweetheart." Alana said with a smile as she crossed her arms.

"Ok sweetheart." Lance said getting up from the chair and kissing her cheek.

Alana walked over to where Courtney was standing over the stove cooking some eggs, bacon, and sausage. Courtney held up a piece of bacon and Alana ate a bite and smiled at her.

"Are you sure the baby is hungry and not you?" Alana asked laughing.

"Ok I'll admit it. We were both hungry." Courtney said sticking her tongue out at her.

Alana laughed at her as she ate the piece of bacon. She walked over to counter and grabbed a glass of Orange juice that Courtney had poured.

"Yummy." Alana said with a smile. "Why didn't you leave Lance at the hotel?" she added.

"Well I wanted to but he wanted to come I guess I think he wanted to be in your bed." Courtney said laughing. "I mean it is comfy." She added.

Alana laughed at her with a smile as she sat down at the table. About 5 minutes later Courtney walked over to the table with 2 plates of food sat one in front of Alana then one in front of her.

"Eat up I'm hoping we have a long time." Courtney said with a smile. "Oh don't worry I am going to be doing the photo shoot with you." She added.

"Court your pregnant." Alana said looking at her.

"And?" Courtney asked as ate a bite of eggs. "I am not showing yet Al until I start showing I can do photo shoots but I can't take bumps in or out of the ring that is what Dixie said." She added.

Alana shook her head and rolled her eyes at Courtney who wasn't looking.

"I have a Camouflage lycra net halter dress with side cut out details for you." Courtney said smiling. "I mean I saw it and I knew you had to have it." She added.

"Really?" Alana asked looking at her. "I was hoping to change my image from being you know the super tough bitch to someone who is still tough but also has a female side." She added.

Courtney looked at Alana with a raised eye brow.

"Ok who are you and where is my best friend." Courtney said looking at her making Alana laugh at her.

"I'm being serious Court all the TNA fans and some of the staff know me as a bitch so yea." Alana said eating a piece of bacon.

"The outfit that I got Al will show the fans and everyone just that I promise." Courtney said picking up her plate to put it in the sink.

Alana nodded at her as she put her plate in the sink then looked out side of the window and waved at Terry who was outside jogging.

"Why is he up so early?" Alana asked looking at Courtney.

"I don't know I mean im his sister not his care taker." Courtney said washing the dishes she had messed up. "Don't I used them so I'll wash them." She added pointing at her.

"God." Alana said walking away from her.

Courtney laughed at her then waved at Terry who ran by the house again. Alana put her tennis shoes on then grabbed her jacket and slipped it on.

"Where you going?" Courtney asked looking around the corner.

"Believe it or not I'm going to go see your brother." Alana said with a smile.

Courtney just nodded at her as walked out of the house into the cold air. Alana closed the door and tighten the jacket around her.

"Hey Terry." Alana said smiling.

"Hey Al." Terry replied as he started to stretch once more on the side of the road.

"If you haven't eaten yet your sister cooked up a mean meal you can come eat." Alana said laughing.

"Nah I've ate already plus for some reason I feel like jogging." Terry said while Alana nodded at him. "Why are you up so early?" he added.

The wind blew making Alana tighten her coat around her. She looked around and smiled.

"I've got a photo shoot this morning." Alana said with a yawn making Terry laugh.

"Really? I've got one as well so I guess we might see each other." Terry said smiling.

"Who knows but let me let you go for your jog I'll talk to you later." Alana said with a smile.

Terry nodded at her then leaned forward and kissed her on the lips making her eyes get wide.

"Sorry." Terry said before he started to jog.

Alana stood there in shock then turned on her heels and quickly walked into her house once again.

"What was that?" Courtney asked looking at her with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Uhhh." Alana said looking at her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Uhh what?" Courtney said looking at her. "Uhh isn't an answer." She added.

"He kissed me what do you want me to say?" Alana said putting her hands on her hips.

Courtney could no longer keep a straight face then started to laugh at her. Alana shook her head as she walked around her to grab her keys.

"I've got the outfit in my car." Courtney said looking at her.

"Ok." Alana said grabbing her keys from her.

Courtney followed her as Alana grabbed the keys from her. They got the bag from the car then got into Alana's car.

"I swear if you say anything about that kiss a whole lot today I'll drop you off on the side of the street." Alana said pointing at her.

"Aren't you cranky?" Courtney said laughing.

Alana laughed as she backed out of the drive way then put it in drive and went down the street. Courtney was looking through the CD player that was in her car.

"You have Alvin and the chipmunks?" Courtney said holding up the mix CD that was made.

"I was bored one night and I love the music sue me." Alana said laughing.

Courtney put the CD into the player and the song "Witch Doctor" started to play and both of the girls started to sing and laugh at each other. Alana busted out laughing as Courtney started to sing Alvin.

"You are just crazy." Alana said stopping at a stop light.

"I'm sorry but I love Alvin." Courtney replied with a smile.

Alana shook her head with a smile as she turned to the right when the light turned green. She looked at Courtney who was now dancing in her seat.

"That baby will be like mommy stop!" Alana said as she turned into a parking lot.

Courtney laughed as she grabbed the bags from the back seats while Alana parked the car close to the studio door. Alana put the car in park and yawned a little bit then leaned against the seat then smiled at Courtney who was touching her own stomach.

"What you are waiting for a kick that wont happen yet." Alana said with a smile.

"I'm just wondering what it will be like you know." Courtney said looking at her. "I mean no more going out and parting because I'll be a mom but who knows about Lance." She added.

"You know that Lance won't leave you home alone he isn't that type of guy." Alana said smiling as she turned the car off. "I know that he won't leave you alone to do the chores with the baby he loves kids." She added.

She looked at her watch and smiled at her.

"Come on let's go have some fun." Alana said as she unhooked her seat belt.

Courtney unhooked hers as well then got out of the car holding onto the bags that they had gotten from her car. She looked around the parking lot and noticed a few cars but then followed Alana to the door. Alana opened the door and was greeted by Justin Anderson the photographer.

"Ahh 2 sexy ladies!" Justin said smiling.

"Justin." Alana and Courtney said at the same time hugging him.

Justin laughed at them then hugged them both. Alana moved out of the way letting them get in side into the warm air.

"So what is it going through the grape vein that my little Courtney here is pregnant." Justin said looking at her.

"Oh I am pregnant Justin 2 and half months." Courtney said touching her stomach. "I'm doing this last photo shoot then I'll stop I promise or Al will kick my ass." She added.

Alana nodded in agreement with her and smiled brightly making Justin laugh at her.

"Come on ladies let get you into hair and make up so we get this photo shoot under way." Justin said pushing them towards the ladies.

Courtney got into one chair awhile Alana got into other one that was beside her. Alana looked at Courtney then yawned.

"I'm going to straighten your hair more then it is ok?" Michelle said looking at her.

"Ok sure that is fine." Alana said with a smile.

Alana looked over at Courtney who was having her hair done by Joanna they were talking about the baby it seemed. Alana gave Courtney a smile who was getting her hair curled.

"I love the look." Justin said visiting the girls.

Alana nodded at him then smiled a little bit. Courtney had her hands on her stomach and listening to music. After about 20 minutes the girl's hair was done and the same women were doing their make up.

"What are the outfits that you guys have for the shoot?" Michelle asked looking at Alana.

"She has a sheer kind of a fabric that is camo while mine is Charmeuse and shiny lace open panel gown that is light blue." Courtney said smiling.

Michelle nodded at Courtney's reply then looked over the make up and started to put some on Alana who was looking at a magazine.

"Are you guys almost ready my two sexy ladies?" Justin asked laughing.

"Almost." Joanna said laughing.

About 20 minutes later both of the girls where in the changing room putting on the outfits and the shoes.

"Are you ok?" Courtney asked looking at Alana.

"Yea I'm fine." Alana said buckling her high heels.

Courtney could tell something was wrong but didn't say anything just nodded at her friend. Alana put her necklace on then grabbed all of her things and put in the corner then walked out of the changing room and saw Justin.

"Ahh I was hoping you'd come out first because we have the set ready for you." Justin said smiling at her. "Are you ok?" he added.

'Yes I'm fine." Alana said following him.

Alana saw a like a wooden wall from maybe like the 1800s castles. She stepped onto the set and walked over to the wall and turned and posed sexy while Justin took the picture. Alana bent down with her legs spread just a little bit and held onto the wall.

"That is a great shot." Justin said taking the picture.

"Thanks." Alana said smiling.

Alana saw the studio door open and Terry walked into the studio and caught a glimpse of Alana who was posing for the camera.

"Yo big brother close your mouth before a fly gets in to it." Courtney said closing his mouth for him.

"Wow." Terry said looking at Alana.

"At least we know you like it but will the fans." Courtney said as they walked towards her.

"They'd be crazy not to." Terry said looking at her.

He looked at his sister then shut his mouth before saying anything else. Courtney laughed at her brother then walked over to where they were at. Alana waved at them and winked as well as she started to pose even sexier.

"Ok Al your done babygirl and I'm happy to say that was a great shoot." Justin said smiling.

"Yay! I'm cold." Alana said smiling.

Courtney threw her a long robe then took her off and followed Justin to do hers. Terry smiled at Alana who was smiling.

"Did ya like what you saw?" Alana asked as she tied the robe.

Before Alana could say anything else Terry leaned down and kissed her on the lips gently. Courtney looked around the corner and smiled brightly then giggled when Justin took a picture of it.

"I'll tell them later." Justin said laughing.

"What do you mean tell them later?" Courtney said smiling.

"Dixie wants him to trainer her more." Justin said as he grabbed Courtney's hand to take her to her set.

Terry broke the kiss leaving Alana breathless. She smiled at him then looked at Courtney who was smiling even brighter.

"I think your letting your sister win." Alana said laughing.

"Win what?" Terry asked looking down at her.

"She sat us up remember." Alana said smiling.

"Oh yea she did but doesn't mean she won." Terry said kissing her once more.

Alana wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss then broke it herself this time. Terry looked at Alana who walked away from him with a huge smile on her face.

"Damn girl." Terry said laughing as he walked over to the changing room.

Alana walked over to where Courtney was laying down on a bed posing with a sexy smile.

"Did you have fun kissing my brother?" Courtney asked looking at her.

"To be honest yes." Alana said laughing and blushing.

Courtney laughed and Justin snapped a photo to capture a real smile on Courtney.

"Oh Al Justin needs to talk to you." Courtney said sitting up on the bed leaning against the head board.

"What?" Alana asked looking at him with a questioning face.

Justin put another thing of film in the camera and looked at Alana with a smile.

"You get more training by your boyfriend." Justin said laughing.

"My boyfriend?" Alana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea Terry." Justin said with a smile.

Alana laughed and shook her head then felt some arms go around her waist. She jerked a little but looked up and saw it was Terry who was looking at Courtney with a smile.

"You won little sister." Terry said with a smile.

"YES!" Courtney shouted putting her hands up in the air.

Alana and Terry laughed at her reaction.

"I have to train you." Terry said smiling evilly.

"Don't even think about sexual stuff Terry." Alana said pointing at him.

Courtney and Justin busted out laughing this time and looked at them while Terry was smiling.

"But why it's fun!" Terry said teasing her.

Alana busted out laughing at this then smiled at Courtney and winked at her. Right before anyone could anything Justin's cell phone went off.

"Hello?" Justin said smiling. "Yes they are here I will be more then happy to tell them." He added.

Alana and Courtney looked at each other then at Justin.

"Terry and Alana that was Dixie." Justin said while they looked at her. "You guys will be put into a storyline together." He added.

Alana's eyes got wide then looked at Terry who was just standing there with a smile.

"Are you ok with this?" Terry asked.

"I I I" Alana said looking at him.


	8. Chapter 8

Alana looked at Courtney then walked away from the little group alone standing there looking at her as she ran into the changing room.

"No let me." Courtney said getting up from the bed.

She walked over to the changing room knocked on the door gently before opening the door to see Alana was putting her street clothes back on and had the outfit already back into the bag. Alana turned around as she put her shirt back on and looked at Courtney.

"Why did you run?" Courtney asked looking at her.

"I've got to go." Alana said trying to walk past Courtney.

Courtney grabbed her and pushed her away from the door and looked at her with a pissed off and worried look on her face.

"What is going on Al you aren't going to leave this room until you tell me." Courtney said looking at her.

"Let me go Court." Alana said looking at her.

"NO!" Courtney said standing her ground looking at her. "What is your problem with doing a storyline with Terry." She added.

Alana just looked away her and sighed.

"What is the problem Al? Why won't you tell me." Courtney asked looking at her.

"What in the hell do you fucking what to hear?!" shouted Alana looking at her Courtney upset. "Do you want to hear that I am the weak poor girl that everyone knows as a bitch?! Or do you want to hear that Michael started to beat me when I started to be his manager!?" she added.

"I didn't know.." Courtney said looking at her.

"I don't need anyone's pity Court if you want to show someone's pity I think you better go see someone else because if I wanted pity I would have already had it from everyone." Alana said walking around her and out of the changing room.

Courtney shook her head then turned around and went after her.

"Al would you grow the fuck up and realize that not everyone is going to judge you because of what Michael done to you." Courtney shouted making her stop.

"Courtney you have no damn clue what it is like to be beat every single damn day for almost 3 and half years!" Alana shouted back at her and pointing at her.

"Al would you stop leaving in the past because if you do then you will never move on from him." Courtney said looking at her with a pissed off look. "You are just so damn stubborn! You are only thinking about your self like you done while you were little." She added.

Alana looked at her with wide eyes she never thought that Courtney would every say something like that.

"I never think about myself." Alana said looking at her.

"Oh yes the hell you do because Al you always wanted everything to yourself. You were the one who had every guy not me! You wouldn't even have to try and you had my boyfriend's attention" Courtney said poking her in the chest. "You always had their attention." She added.

"I didn't do anything I was always the friend who tagged alone Court I was just being myself you were the girl who got everyone they wanted and I didn't I was always the best friend!" Alana shouted back

Courtney shook her head as she watched Alana.

"You always got their attention Al! You were so damn into your self you just didn't see." Courtney said looking at her.

Alana didn't say anything she just walked out of the studio leaving all the people standing there looking at what just happen.

"Courtney Nicole Gerin!" Terry said looking at her. "Why do you always have to make something out to be bigger then it is?" he added.

Courtney turned around and faced her brother.

"You of all people should know how she was in the past when it came to men Terry she was the one who everyone wanted to hang out with when it was the guys dating me but I know it's the past and I want to her to get the hell away from it!" Courtney shouted as tears started to fall. "I think I lost my best friend Terry but if she moves away from the past I'm fine and happy with that." She added as she wiped some tears away.

Terry just shook his head at his sister then turned his back to talk to Justin once more who was watching Courtney.

"Come on Justin." Terry said touching his shoulder. "You don't want to be in the middle." He added.

"Ok but they will be ok at the end of the day right?" Justin asked looking at Terry.

"To tell you the truth they can stay mad at each other for months at a time and not talk to each other when they are near each other." Terry said looking at him. "They are both stubborn as hell and I won't be surprised if Alana won't talk to me." He added.

Justin just nodded at him as he walked away leaving Courtney standing there with tears coming down her face.

Parking Lot

Alana tighten her jacket around her as she ran to her car. She grabbed her keys from her pants pocket then looked at her car as she unlocked her car. Alana threw her bags into the back seat then looked at the studio then got into the car slamming the door. It didn't take her time to speed out of the parking lot leaving her friend behind.

Home

Alana walked into the house and saw Lance sitting on the couch eating something she couldn't tell what it was.

"Where is Courtney?" Lance said looking over his shoulder.

"I don't know and really don't get a shit." Alana said throwing her gym back onto the floor.

Lance got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen where Alana was drinking a bottle of cold water.

"What happen?" Lance asked as he put the dish in the sink.

"I have to do a storyline with Terry." Alana said putting the lid back on the bottle.

"That is a bad thing I thought you guys were hitting it off." Lance said looking at her.

"Lance am I crazy?" Alana said walking over to him.

Lance busted out laughing at her question then she looked down at him.

"You may be bitchy but you're not crazy Al." Lance said touching her cheek.

Alana smiled at him then walked away from him leaving him alone in the kitchen. Lance looked at her as she walked up the stairs. The door to her bedroom slammed making Lance shake his head.

"Women I don't know why god made them but he must have thought we'd understand them then realized too late that we can't and we never will! THANK YOU!" Lance shouted pointing towards the ceiling

He walked back into the living room leaving Alana alone in her room he couldn't tell what she was doing but she was doing something.

3 hours later

"Alana Jada!" shouted Courtney as she ran into the house.

"Upstairs in her bedroom hasn't been down since she got home." Lance said as he stood in the door way of the living room.

Courtney took off up the stairs without another word leaving Lance alone once more.

"Hi honey I'm fine how are you are you ok.no im just great." Lance said walking back into the living room and sat down on the living room floor this time.

Courtney opened the bedroom door and saw Alana sitting on her bed with a lot of things in front of her. Alana looked up at her then looked back down to the things in front of her.

"I should just throw you and Lance out of my house." Alana said without looking up.

"Al come on." Courtney said walking towards her.

Alana held up a picture of Courtney, Terry, and herself at a taping of Impact all of them laughing and smile.

"This was taken 4 days after I got Orlando and debut the same night." Alana said before ripping it into pieces. "You were pretending to still like me then." She added.

"Alana Jada!" Courtney shouted as she picked up the pieces of picture that she ripped up. "You know very damn well that I love you like a sister and I always will." She added.

"Your lying through your damn teeth now Courtney." Alana said throwing a book crossing the room. "I'm sorry that I took your boyfriend's attention when all three of us were together. I never had a boyfriend!" she added.

"DID YOUR STUBBORN ASS EVER STOP TO THINK THAT MAYBE MY BROTHER HAD A DAMN CRUSH ON YOU?!" Courtney shouted at Alana making her look up at her. "Yea that is right Terry wanted to date you all through high school but you always looked the other way." She added.

Alana shook her head and put her hands up in front of her.

"No he didn't Courtney." Alana said looking at her. "I asked him to take me to the prom but he said no and just told everyone I asked him and they laughed at me." She added.

Before Courtney could reply the bedroom door open letting in Lance and Terry.

"I have never understood you ever in my life." Lance said looking at the two of them. "You are best friends but you fight like Cats and Dogs when you are pissed." He added.

"I had to deal with his my whole life so be happy you only get half if they still talk when you get married to my sister it will be like this a lot." Terry said pointing at them.

Alana shook her head and looked at them.

"I want all three of you out my fucking house!" Alana shouted very loudly. "Get the fuck out." She added.

Right after she finished her comment Courtney walked over to her and hugged her tightly while Alana just screamed trying to get her away from her.

"NO!" Courtney shouted as the guys tried to come near. "GET OUT!" she added.

Without another word Terry and Lance left the females once alone again. Courtney tighten her grip onto her best friend who started to break down into tears.

"I'm sorry." Alana said crying hard.

"It's ok Al." Courtney said as they sat down on the floor.

Courtney held her tightly against her while Alana just cried.

"Your still my sister and I love you to death." Courtney said after a few minutes had past and Alana had calmed down.

She looked down and noticed that Alana had fallen asleep against her making her smile. She grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and texted the guys. After about 3 minutes the guys walked into the bedroom looking at them.

"I swear they are bipolar." Lance said poiting at them.

"Get use to it." Terry said as he picked Alana up from the floor and put her on back in her bed. "Come on guys lets go." He added.

"No you guys go I'm staying here." Courtney said laying down on the bed as she put of the stuff back into the box.

Lance kissed her cheek as he left the room. Terry waved at her as he followed Lance out of the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Next Morning

Next Morning

"Al wake up." Courtney whispered as she started to rub the top of her nose. "It's 2 in the after noon." She added.

Alana shook her head a little bit then snuggled closer to Courtney making Courtney smile.

"Come on get up blondie." Courtney said shaking her a little bit. "My arm is asleep." she added.

Alana rolled away from her and slowly opened her eyes and yawned.

"Did I sleep through the whole day?" Alana asked turning over and facing Courtney who was on her elbow looking at her.

"Yea you did Terry and Lance are down stairs unless they went to Terry's house last night." Courtney said looking at her. "Don't worry he doesn't hate you." She added.

Alana laughed her comment then stretch under the covers then looked towards the door as it opened.

"Are you guys descant?" Lance asked peeking around the door opening to catch something making them laugh. "Dang it." He added as he walked in and closed the door.

"Lance if I said anything yesterday to make you made or anything I'm sorry." Alana said looking up at him.

"Oh you didn't but let me get in the middle of you guys and I'll be happy again." Lance said with a smile.

Alana and Courtney out of the way and he climbed over the foot of the bed to get into the middle. Once he laid down the girls moved closer to him putting their heads on his chest.

"Hey playboy!" Lance said thrusting his hips making Alana blush and Courtney smile. "Ahh I am one Al is blushing and my girlfriend is smiling and im sure my baby is going daddy daddy stop it!" he added making Alana bust out laughing.

Alana shook her head at him while Courtney kissed him.

"Ok no one better be making out or having sex." Terry said opening the door making the couple break the kiss.

Alana's head popped up making Courtney laugh at her reaction to her brother's voice.

"You saved me!" Alana shouted as she jumped up from the bed and ran over to him.

"No you didn't!" Courtney shouted making Alana flip her off behind her back making her laugh even harder.

Terry shook his head at his sister then looked down at Alana who was looking up at him with a smile.

"If you are winning to do the storyline it starts next week when we do a 6 mans tag match." Terry said looking at her.

"I'd like that." Alana said with a smile.

Before anyone said anything Alana shocked her self by pulling Terry down and kissed him gently on the lips. Courtney's eyes got wide then looked at Lance who was smiling and laughing a little bit.

"I would say about time." Courtney said in a whisper.

"I agree." Lance said in reply as he kissed his girlfriend gently on the lips.

Alana broke the kiss and looked at him with a smile on her face.

"I'd like to the storyline." Alana said as she broke the kiss.

Taping of Impact

Alana walked into the arena with a smile on her with Courtney who was smiling as well. Both of the girls were getting stares from the stuff because normally Alana was in a bitchy mood.

"I think your scaring people." Courtney said making Alana laugh.

"I'd say so because I can't stop smiling." Alana said as the turned the corner to go to the women's locker room.

Courtney opened the door and Alana followed in behind her and the girls looked at her as she put her gym back on the floor and looked at Courtney.

"What?" Alana said looking at Traci who was smiling.

"Did she get laid?" Traci asked looking at Courtney who was laughing at her comment. "Well?" she added.

"No." Alana said looking around the locker room while the other women got dressed.

"Bull damn shit." Traci said looking at her with a smile. "Who?" she added.

Alana shook her head while Courtney whispered in Traci's ear making her eyes get wide making her turn and look at Alana.

"You slept with Terry?" Traci said lowly where only the three of them could hear.

Alana nodded at her making Traci squeal and hugged Alana tightly. Traci pulled her up and looked at the other women in the locker room.

"Ladies Ladies attention!" Traci shouted making them look at her. "Our little Alana here who use to be a locker room bitch will no longer be the bitch she has gotten laid!" she added.

The other women in the locker room cheered loudly making Alana blush badly and making Courtney laugh so hard she was crying. Alana hide her face in her jacket while the girls where hugging her tightly.

"We are going to redue her outfit for tonight show." Courtney said pulling an outfit from her bag.

It was a two piece skirt outfit that was white it was a full length skirt with two slits on each side that laced up on the sides then a halter top was laced up in the front as well in the back.

"Damn we are going to make the fans go crazy because they are so use to seeing her in jeans and t-shirt." Traci said checking the outfit out.

"That is the whole point Trac." Alana said smiling.

"I'm calling the hair!" Traci said smiling brightly.

"I get make up!" shouted Courtney as she took her make up out of her bag.

Alana sat down in a chair while Traci started to play with her hair. She looked in the mirror and saw that Traci was putting her hair in a pony tail and curling the ends of it. After about 20 minutes Traci was down w/ her hair and Courtney was at her make up. Alana yawned a little bit then smiled when Courtney was done.

"Are you ready to knock their socks off?" Traci asked as she held up the outfit.

Alana grabbed the outfit and walked into the bathroom arena and started to change into the outfit. After about 10 minutes Alana walked out of the bathroom making all the girls turn around.

"Oh my god." Traci said dropping her hair brush.

Courtney turned around from putting some make up on and looked with wide eyes making Alana smile brightly. Alana modeled the outfit getting some cat calls from the girls making her blush very bright.

"Do you think everyone will like it?" Alana asked looking at her self in the mirror.

"Oh hell ya." Courtney replied to her friend.

Traci walked over to where they were standing and handed Alana a pair of 4 inch clear high heel shoes. Alana slipped them on and walked around hoping she looked really good.

"Damn it took me this long to get ready?" Alana said looking at her watch. "Court come on we are going to go see the guys." She added.

Courtney finished putting on her make up then grabbed her trench coat and threw it at Alana who looked at her with a questioning face.

"Put it on until show time so the guys will be like oh my god." Courtney said as they walked a little bit down the hallway.

Alana slipped the jacket on and held it close as they walked down the hallway towards the guy's locker room. Courtney knocked on the door and opened it.

"Please say you guys have clothes on." Courtney said while Alana laughed.

"No we don't." Lance said as he opened the door even more. "Damn Al." he added.

Alana walked into the locker room behind Courtney who was holding onto Lance. She waved at Terry who walked over to her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"So you're the one tamed her." Said a male voice.

Alana turned around and saw Kevin Nash standing there in a pair of tight jeans without a shirt making Alana get speechless.

"Uh I uh." Alana said making everyone bust out laughing at her reaction to him.

"Damn I made her speechless can I have her?" Kevin asked looking at Terry.

Terry tighten his arm around her waist making her smile.

"Sorry Kev she is mine." Terry said kissing her cheek.

Alana smiled as someone yelled it was show time. Courtney grabbed Alana's hand as they walked out of the locker room with some of the guys behind them. Terry grabbed a hold onto Alana's hand and went to take the coat off.

"No I'm going to take it off on the stage." Alana said smiling.

"Oh ok." Terry said smiling.

Impact

"Here is the match of revenge from lockdown." Don said smiling.

"I'm sure it will be fun." Mike said smiling.

Rhino's music hits making the crowd cheer loudly. He came out and posed making the pyro's go off. He got to the middle of the ramp as Angel's music hit making the crowd cheer loudly as she walked out of the tunnel and posed then looked around the impact zone as she pointed then unhooked the trench coat and opened it making the crowd cheer.

"Is that the same angel?" Don asked looking at Mike.

"I think." Mike said as she threw the trench coat down the tunnel.

Angel clapped hands with the fans then got to Rhino who was eyeing her up and down. She smiled brightly as they waited on Christian Cage to come out. Angel cheered loudly as Rhino and Cage got into the ring.

"Yea that is Angel but dang she has changed we are so use to seeing her in jeans and t-shirt why the change?" Mike asked with a smile.

"I don't know Mike but it seems like the fans like the new Angel and it seems like so does Rhino." Don said laughing.

Angel was cheering loudly then stopped Rhino gored Cage. She ran over to Cage and checked on him the cheered on Rhino who almost got clothesline by Devon but he moved out of the way and Devon clotheslined Bubba Ray. Angel cheered as Rhino covered Bubba Ray and got the pin. Angel used the steps and got into the ring and held up Rhino's arm.

"Here are your winners Rhino and Christian Cage."

Rhino checked on Cage then grabbed Angel by her arm and showed her off making her laugh. He kissed her on the lips gently making the crowd cheer very loudly. Angel broke the kiss and smiled brightly as they all walked up the ramp.


	10. Chapter 10

"Alana!" shouted Jim Cornette who was walking towards her as Alana got out of the tunnel. "What in the hell were you wearing!" he added.

"It's called a outfit Jim." Alana said smarting off at him. "What is the deal with it?" she added.

"The fans were crazy to see your change then that kiss at the end of the match has left the crowd wonder what the hell is going on." Jim said looking at her.

Alana looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"I thought that was the point Jim to make them wonder what the hell is going on between Angel and Rhino." Alana said crossing her arms.

Jim shook his head at Alana she was a stubborn girl.

"The storyline wasn't suppose to happen but now that it has happen it seem the fans like it and now I've got to talk management." Jim said while Alana looked at Terry.

Alana walked over to where Terry was who was talking to Jay.

"You told me the storyline was to happen tonight." Alana said looking at him. "Jim said it wasn't suppose to happen." she added.

"I was told by Dixie to do it tonight." Terry said looking at Jim who looking at them.

"Well if Dixie said it was to happen then fine." Jim said shaking his head. "I'm getting to old for this shit." He added as he walked away.

Jay looked over at Alana than grabbed her hand and made her turn around while he eyed her up an down.

"If I wasn't married and he wasn't my best friend I would so try to steal you away from him." Jay said pulling her close to him and putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Well you are married and I am your best friend so you can't have her." Terry said with a little laugh as he pulled Alana away from Jay who was laughing. "She is mine all mine." He added.

Alana wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek. Terry kissed her head while Courtney walked over to where they were standing.

"Al you looked great out there even when you got Mark (Bubba)'s attention it was great I thought his eye's were going to pop out of his head." Courtney said smiling.

Alana busted out laughing at her friend's comment then felt a tug on her pony tail. She looked over her shoulder and saw Terry was smiling at her.

"Courtney I'm going to go talk to your brother for a bit I'll see you later ok?" Alana said with a smile.

"Oh god." Courtney said walking away from her friend.

Alana laughed at her as she turned around and walked over to Terry who was wiping his face off with a towel and drinking some water. She watched him as he sat down on a moving box and pulled her between his legs.

"Yes?" Alana asked with a smile.

"Do you think that you could spend the night with me tonight?" Terry asked as he took another swallow of water.

"I don't see why not." Alana said wrapping her arms around his neck as he looked at her.

He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Alana deepened the kiss and pulled him closer to her then broke the kiss with a smile on her face.

"Why don't we both go change and I'll meet you at the men's locker room and I'll give my car to Courtney and I'll ride with you back to the hotel." Alana said running her hands through his hair.

"Why don't I go change and you stay dressed the way you and you give Courtney you car." Terry said smiling.

"Oh you want the guys at the hotel to think you're meeting up with a hooker." Alana said with a smile.

Terry busted out laughing and kissed her once more.

"Ok change into your street clothes but do the rest." Terry said laughing at her.

Alana nodded at him as she stepped out of her heels and picked them up. Terry shook his head at her as she walked down the hallway with out any shoes on.

Women's locker room

Alana walked into the locker room handing the shoes to Traci then looked at Courtney who was texting someone.

"Court." Alana shouted making her look up.

Once she looked up Alana threw her the keys to her car.

"Your driving it to the hotel I'm catching a ride with your brother." Alana said as slipped her pants on under her skirt before slipping it off.

Courtney nodded at her then put the keys down on the bench as she finished getting dressed.

"Are you going to get luck tonight?" Traci asked as Alana put her shirt on.

"I hope so." Alana said as she put the outfit back into the bag that they had gotten it out of first.

"So the sex is good?" Traci asked wanting to get some information out of Alana.

Alana's head looked towards her with a little cocky smile.

"The sex Traci is better then great." Alana said as she slipped her own tennis shoes back on.

"Ok to much information to know that sex with my brother is better then great." Courtney said walking over to where Traci and Alana were standing. "I'll have nightmares tonight." She added.

Alana chuckled at her friend's comment then hugged her tightly.

"Yea right Court you going to go back to that hotel room and screw Lance so much to get the image out of your head of me and brother doing it." Alana said with a smile on her face making Courtney's eyes get big. "And you might hear me scream because we are booked right next door to each other." She added.

"Oh for the love of.." Courtney said laughing. "MUSIC!" she added making Traci and Alana bust out laughing.

Alana was laughing so hard she was crying. She looked around the locker room and noticed that mostly everyone was gone expect for Jessica and the ones that were still in there.

"Oh and Court don't have sex in my car." Alana said with a smile.

"Al it isn't your car it's a rental." Courtney said with a slick smile.

"Oh god you two you aren't sisters?" Traci asked with a raised eyebrow.

Courtney was the one who busted out laughing this time making Alana sit down in a chair. She took her hair down and brushed it and put it in a messy bun and smiled.

"What? I mean come on why make it neat when in what? Like 20 to 30 minutes it's going to get messy again." Alana said making them laugh.

"Good point." Traci said rubbing her chin.

Alana got out of the chair and grabbed her gym back.

"See you ladies in the morning and if you hear me tonight I'm sorry." Alana said waving at them as she walked out of the locker room.

"Oh god." Courtney said shaking her head.

Traci laughed at her reaction then grabbed her gym bag.

"Come on girl." Traci said smiling.

Courtney grabbed her bag as she followed Traci out of the locker room.

Men's Locker room

Alana knocked on the door and heard a come in. She walked into the locker room and saw that Terry and Jay were talking.

"Hey." Terry said as she walked over.

Alana smiled brightly then sat down in his lap as he talked to Jay.

"Do you think you guys could hurry it up just a bit?" Alana asked with a sweet smile.

"Oh in a hurry are we?" Jay asked looking at Alana whose smile grow bigger.

"Maybe." Alana said as Terry laughed at her.

Jay laughed her reply to his question then messed the top of her hair up. She looked around the locker room and say Lance.

"Hey Lance no sex in my rental." Alana said with a huge smile.

"It's not like I can't get her pregnant because she already is and plus it's a rental." Lance said trying to act like a female.

The three of them busted out laughing at him. Alana shook her head as she put her face into her hands.

"Ok that is just bad." Alana said laughing.

Lance laughed at her reaction then smiled when Courtney walked into the room. Alana ran over to her and hugged her tightly around the neck.

"You saved me from your boyfriend who was acting like a female." Alana said with wide eyes making Courtney laugh at her.

"Damn baby you've got something you want to come clean about?" Courtney asked with a raised eye brow. "Are you ready to come out of the closet?" she added.

"OH HELL NO." Lance said with a shout. "I got you pregnant do you think I'm gay now?" he added.

Courtney shook her head at her boyfriend then laughed when Alana was laughing.

"Come on." Terry said into Alana's ear making her smile even brighter.

"Ok well guys I hate to leave but I want to get him alone." Alana said with a little evil smile. "Oh and Courtney remember what I said in the women's locker room." She added.

Courtney flipped her off as she walked out of the locker room with Terry in front of her. Jay shook his head then looked at Courtney and Lance.

"Court." Jay said making her turn around. "Where did you find her?" he added.

"Alana has been my friend since I was little and Terry had a huge thing for her back in the day but then she went to college dated some jerks and he got married." Courtney said as Lance walked up behind her and put his hands on her stomach.

"Great I hope she sticks around because I like this Terry." Jay said as he grabbed his bags.

"Me too." Lance and Courtney said at the same time.

Jay laughed at the couple as they all walked out locker room leaving some of the guys alone in the room.


End file.
